


Не дай увидеть своих ран

by Modestina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, BAMF John, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Top John Watson, Translation, Vampire Sherlock, Vampires, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modestina/pseuds/Modestina
Summary: Джон Уотсон, бесспорно, являлся лучшим соседом по квартире, который только мог быть у вампира... Единственная проблема заключалась в том, что Джон Уотсон не знал, что живёт с вампиром.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 53





	Не дай увидеть своих ран

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Que no te vean sangrar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734665) by [mayewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayewrites/pseuds/mayewrites). 



> Бетой первой половины перевода была Sihaya - cпасибо ей большое за оказанную помощь в работе над текстом!

Джон Уотсон, бесспорно, являлся лучшим соседом по квартире, который мог быть у вампира.

Сам он был опрятен и готов был убрать за соседом (хотя и ворчал насчет этого), не настаивал, чтобы сосед обязательно присоединялся за столом или придерживался определенного режима дня, не выспрашивал о чужой бессонице, не лез с вопросами о прошлом, терпеливо переносил пробуждения среди ночи от пальбы из пистолета в стену или целого скрипичного концерта и не спрашивал, что делают в холодильнике два пакета с кровью.

Единственное что: Джон Уотсон не знал, что живёт с вампиром.

— Ты играешь с огнём, — сказал Майкрофт спустя два дня после того, как Шерлок и Джон съехались. Это был его первый визит в квартиру 221Б на Бейкер-стрит.

Джон только вышел, чтобы пообедать, а Шерлок стоял у окна, наблюдая за улицей. Он, слишком привыкший к навязчивой опеке своего старшего брата, даже не удосужился спросить, откуда Майкрофт узнал их адрес.

— Не суй нос туда, куда не просят, Майкрофт, — ответил Шерлок, не оборачиваясь. — Я сам могу позаботиться о себе.

— О себе, да, — сказал Майкрофт, сделав акцент на "себе". — Но меня беспокоит доктор.

— Я ничего не сделаю с Джоном, — заверил Шерлок тоном, который, как он надеялся, был убедительным. — Я вполне способен себя контролировать.

— Так ты говорил и в прошлый раз, — напомнил ему Майкрофт. Шерлок с трудом сдержал гримасу недовольства. — Как его звали? Винсент? Валиант?

— Виктор… и всё было совсем по-другому.

— Ты чуть не убил его.

— И я должен был это сделать, — заверил Шерлок, не испытывая ни малейших угрызений совести. — Но заявился ты и испортил всё веселье.

— Я не мог допустить, чтобы ты причинил вред невинному гражданину.

— О, Майкрофт, поверь мне, Виктор мог быть каким угодно, но уж никак не невинным. Он предал моё доверие и получил то, что заслужил.

Майкрофт скривился.

— Это не давало тебе права убить его, — сказал он. — И хочу напомнить, что до того, как ты захотел его осушить, ты с этого самого Виктора чуть ли не пылинки сдувал.

— Все ошибаются, — возразил Шерлок, скрестив руки на груди. — Кроме того, вовсе и не «пылинки сдувал». Мы просто хорошо ладили.

— А как ты относишься к Джону Уотсону?

Шерлок отвел взгляд. Ему не хотелось объяснять Майкрофту, откуда взялась уверенность, что Джон отличается от Виктора, потому что, честно говоря, и сам не понимал. Это было предчувствие, что-то, исходившее из самой глубины его неживой души. Он это знал, и точка.

— Я ничего не сделаю Джону, — повторил Шерлок, снова взглянув на брата. И тут же добавил с самодовольной улыбкой: — Если только он сам не захочет, чтобы я это сделал.

— Ты уверен? — Майкрофт развернулся, чтобы уходить. — Иногда я беспокоюсь, что твоё состояние влияет на проницательность. Если не будешь осторожен, то потеряешь свой человеческий облик.

— Что из сказанного мной ты не расслышал? — спросил Шерлок, нарочито обнажая клыки. — И я уже давно не человек.

***

К удовлетворению Майкрофта (или, может быть, к его разочарованию), Шерлок вполне контролировал себя в течение следующих нескольких месяцев. Их жизнь с Джоном была размеренной, даже спокойной, и хотя иногда Джон советовал ему загорать, чтобы активировать естественный синтез меланина в организме, в остальное время он даже не подозревал, что вокруг творятся какие-то необычные вещи.

Конечно, вся эта идиллия существовала потому, что Шерлок знал, как себя вести. Он поглощал перед Джоном необходимое для того, чтобы казаться абсолютно нормальным, количество еды и питья; потому что несмотря на то, что ему была необходима кровь для питания и выживания, он мог есть и человеческую пищу. Он покидал квартиру ещё до рассвета, проводил солнечные часы в одном из своих «конспиративных домов» и возвращался сразу после заката. Он делал вид, что спит весь день после сложного дела, и, прежде всего, старался кормиться достаточно, чтобы держать свои порывы в узде.

Последнее всегда было самым трудным, потому что обычно Шерлока мало заботил собственный голод и он просто забывал вовремя питаться. Поэтому он много раз обнаруживал, что пристально смотрит на Джона, отмечая каждое его движение и с мучительной ясностью прислушиваясь к мощному, устойчивому биению здорового сердца. А в плохие дни Шерлок даже чувствовал, как глаза меняют цвет, появляются клыки и из глубины его естества поднимается отчаянное желание погрузить их в Джона.

Но напасть на него Шерлок не мог: Майкрофт ясно дал понять, что на вечность заточит его в серебряном гробу, если ему придёт в голову снова питаться чем-то, что имеет пульс.

Джон был самым необычным человеком из всех, кого Шерлок когда-либо встречал, способным найти в нём лучшее даже в самом тёмном из закоулков. Ни для кого не было секретом, что его детективные способности, казалось, утраивались в присутствии Джона, и, хотя Шерлок никогда не признавался в этом, военный врач внёс достаточный вклад в работу только находясь рядом и делясь своими практическими выводами.

Решение последовать своим тёмным побуждениям или даже просто признаться Джону в том, кем он был на самом деле, привело бы к высокому риску поставить конечную точку в их сотрудничестве. А если и было что-то, чего Шерлок не хотел терять, так это того, чего он никогда не знал, что желает, но что было у него именно в этот момент.

***

— Ты делаешь это снова, — сказал Джон, не отрывая взгляда от книги, которую читал.

— Что? — спросил Шерлок, нахмурившись. Он ушёл в себя, не осознавая этого. Иногда с ним такое случалось.

— Как будто ты решаешь, как лучше убить меня и спрятать тело, — пояснил Джон, по-прежнему не глядя на него. — Это тревожит.

— Я не на тебя смотрел, — сказал Шерлок, что отчасти было правдой. — Просто задумался.

— Ну конечно… — ответил Джон, совсем не убеждённый. — Но не мог бы ты смотреть в другую сторону?

— Учитывая, что именно ты уселся прямо передо мной, пока я думаю, я бы не утверждал, что тебе не нравится, когда за тобой наблюдают.

Джон фыркнул, и Шерлоку показалось, что он пытается не засмеяться.

— Ха, очень смешно. Просто сфокусируй взгляд где-нибудь на ковре или чём-то в этом роде. Это не так сложно.

— О, но если я сосредоточусь на ковре, то не смогу правильно спланировать твое расчленение, — усмехнулся Шерлок. — Хотя, если подумать, ковёр может пригодиться для перевозки твоих останков.

— Вот это я называю хорошей фразой, чтобы выпроводить человека, — объявил Джон, закрывая книгу и вскакивая на ноги. — Я иду спать. И тебе тоже стоит, маньяк.

— И дверь не забудь запереть, — проворчал Холмс Джону вслед. Но тот в ответ показал средний палец.

Да. Жизнь на Бейкер-Стрит была хороша так, как есть, без нелепых признаний о гуманоидных расах, которые являлись для общества просто выдумками, чтобы пугать непослушных детей по ночам. Джон смотрел, но не наблюдал, а Шерлок был достаточно искусен, чтобы держать внимание своего партнера сосредоточенным на всём, кроме явного отсутствия у себя пульса.

***

Прошло девять месяцев с тех пор, как Джон переехал к Шерлоку ради удовольствия и азарта, которые приносили им разгадки убийств в закрытых помещениях, других необычных преступлений и глупостей, которые посетители регулярно оставляли на шерлоковском сайте в надежде, что ему будет достаточно скучно, чтобы с ними разобраться. Жить с Джоном было легко, так легко, что Холмсу приходилось постоянно напоминать себе, что бывший военный доктор понятия не имеет о его вампирической природе, потому что, находясь в таком комфорте, мозг периодически прекращал принимать необходимые меры, чтобы не выдать себя.

Шерлок забывал притворяться, что спит или ест, забывал проводить день за пределами Бейкер-Стрит и, что хуже всего, иногда забывал кормиться. И эта ночь, после того, как он преследовал убийцу почти три дня, не стала исключением.

Они бежали по темной лондонской улице за подозреваемым, который доказал свою вину, несколько раз выстрелив в них, пытаясь скрыться. Им обоим удалось увернуться от пуль, и теперь они направлялись туда, где, как Шерлок знал, был тупик; идиот-преступник только что загнал себя в угол, и поймать его было проще простого. Но на что детектив никак не рассчитывал, так это на то, что когда они туда доберутся, там окажется пусто. Джон громко ругнулся, а Шерлок издал вопль разочарования. Как, черт возьми, человек смог оттуда выбраться?

— Здесь никого, — сказал Джон, убедившись, что каждый закоулок вокруг был в действительности таким же пустым, каким выглядел. — Этот ублюдок выставил нас полными идиотами.

— Говори за себя, — поправил Шерлок, смерив его уничижительным взглядом. — Ты в порядке?

— Да, да, — подтвердил Джон, убирая пистолет за пояс. Он слегка запыхался, что было совершенно нормально после такой гонки. — А ты?

— Хорошо, — тут же ответил Шерлок. — Ну что, идём? — спросил он, как только Джон смог отдышаться. — Нет смысла оставаться здесь, и мне всё равно нужно вернуться на Бейкер-стрит.

Джон согласно кивнул.

— Значит, это был Уотерс? — заметил Джон, спустя несколько минут, когда они молча шли в поисках главной дороги.

— Конечно, это был Уотерс, — отозвался Шерлок, наполовину погружённый в свои мысли. — После того, как я взглянул на его кроссовки, это оказалось довольно очевидным.

— Сообщи это ярдовцам, — сказал Джон с улыбкой в голосе. — Бьюсь об заклад, Андерсону понравится.

— Я и планирую это сделать, — заверил Шерлок с самодовольной улыбкой и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на своего спутника. — И вполне наглядно, к тому же.

Джон расхохотался, и Шерлок не мог оторвать от него глаз. Луна полностью освещала его фигуру, придавая ей неземной, внушительный вид, который не мог испортить даже ужасный джемпер, который он носил. Шерлок собрался сделать еще одно замечание о некомпетентности Скотленд-Ярда, когда слишком знакомый металлический запах наполнил ему ноздри, ударив почти наотмашь и заставив остановиться.

Джону потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что Шерлок не двигается, и ещё одна на то — что он смотрит на него окаменевшим взглядом.

— Шерлок? — спросил он, нахмурившись. — Что с тобой?

— Ты… щека, — пробормотал Шерлок, неловко указывая в сторону лица Джона. Он совершенно не доверял себе, чтобы решиться на что-либо еще.

Джон поднёс руку к щеке, на которую указал ему Шерлок, и с видимым дискомфортом ощупал её. Потом он посмотрел на свои испачканные красным пальцы, и запах свежей крови снова наполнил атмосферу.

— Держу пари, это была одна из пуль, — сказал Джон, снова касаясь длинной раны, пересекавшей его скулу. — Повреждение кажется поверхностным, но я не могу быть уверен, пока не увижу себя в зеркале… куда, чёрт возьми, ты идёшь?

Пока он говорил, Шерлок опередил его на несколько метров, не давая ему времени и возможности как-то реагировать и задавать вопросы.

— Я вспомнил, что у меня есть ещё кое-какие дела, — соврал Холмс, едва обернувшись. Он чувствовал, как красный цвет снова проникает в глаза, и не мог ничего сделать, чтобы контролировать это. — Вернись на Бейкер-Стрит и позаботься об этой ране. Увидимся позже, — попрощался он, шагая к одному из соседних переулков и стараясь больше не дышать.

Он даже не обернулся, чтобы убедиться, что Джон не последуют за ним, слишком занятый тем, чтобы создать как можно большее расстояние между его острыми клыками и человеком, который помогал ему платить арендную плату.

***

Шерлок вернулся на Бейкер-стрит спустя два часа после заката.

Он провёл день в одном из своих убежищ, меряя шагами комнату и пытаясь стереть с жёсткого диска всё произошедшее. Однако у него ничего не получалось. Густой, аппетитный запах свежей крови Джона продолжал курсировать по его обонятельной системе. Шерлок потратил почти полдня на то, чтобы заставить клыки перестать самопроизвольно выходить от одних лишь этих воспоминаний, и ещё больше времени, чтобы взять под контроль изменение цвета глаз. Это совсем не походило на его столкновения с кровью в повседневной жизни, и Шерлок предполагал, что здесь нечто большее, чем простое желание насытиться ею.

Джон притягивал его физически, это было так же ясно, как и то, что если Шерлок окажется на солнце, то вспыхнет словно факел. Объяснением этому, в отсутствие лучшего, служило то, что очевидное влечение Шерлока было вызано (теперь известным) ему запахом крови в венах Джона, старательно игнорируемым в течение многих месяцев и теперь нарушившим его необычно устроенную психику вампира.

Во всяком случае, после хорошего подкрепления имеющимися кровяными запасами, Шерлок решил вернуться домой. Он жил и работал с Джоном, так что рано или поздно им всё равно придётся встретиться лицом к лицу. Шерлок поднялся по лестнице с осторожной медлительностью и, не услышав ничего подозрительного, кроме дыхания (и сердцебиения) Джона возле камина, решил, что ему пора перестать вести себя как новообращённый. Он вошёл в гостиную и увидел, что Джон сидит в своём привычном кресле и читает какую-то старую книгу, обещавшую быть такой же скучной, как и все остальные.

Шерлок покашлял, объявляя о своём присутствии, и Джон тут же обернулся.

— Наконец-то ты появился, — сказал он, захлопывая книгу и вставая с кресла, пока Шерлок вешал пальто и шарф на вешалку.

У Джона была марлевая повязка, полностью прикрывающая рану, что придавало его лицу странную асимметрию. Шерлок почувствовал, как у него снова пересохло во рту, а клыки запульсировали в деснах при одном лишь воспоминании о том, что было под ней, поэтому быстро отвёл взгляд и пошёл на кухню, делая вид, что ищет что-то в одном из ящиков.

— Хочешь чаю? — спросил Джон, теперь уже рядом с ним. Шерлок был настолько полон решимости сохранять самоконтроль, что даже не заметил его приближения. — Себе я уже сделал, могу и для тебя приготовить, — пояснил Джон, сунув руку в тот самый ящик, где копался Шерлок, и где обычно они хранили чай. В этот момент его пальцы случайно прикоснулись к руке Шерлока, и у того в голове тут же калейдоскопом замелькали образы: тело, извивающееся под ним, клыки, глубоко впивающиеся в шею анонимной жертвы и пульсация крови, оставляющей своего владельца, чтобы беспрепятственно наполнить его горло.

Шерлок вздрогнул и отпрянул от Джона на несколько шагов с такой быстротой, что опрокинул стул. Невероятным напряжением воли он старался контролировать себя, но и его глаза, и клыки изо всех сил пытались изменить своё естественное состояние.

— Шерлок, какого чёрта?

Джон всё еще держал руку в ящике с чаем и вопросительно смотрел на него. Впрочем, всё, на что Шерлок был способен сейчас обращать внимание —это обнажённая шея доктора и как легко было бы покорить его вампирским очарованием, чтобы он не сопротивлялся. Шерлоку необходимо было выбраться отсюда. Немедленно.

— Я не хочу чай, — пробормотал Холмс, стараясь как можно меньше открывать рот на случай, если его клыки уже появились без его ведома. — Я иду спать.

Шерлок проявил всю силу воли, чтобы повернуться спиной к Джону; он прошёл через коридор, отделявший его от спальни, и заперся изнутри. Там он бросился на пол и вытащил из-под кровати контейнер с хладагентом, который держал там для чрезвычайных ситуаций, с облегчением убедившись, что пакеты с кровью всё еще съедобны. Он привалился к изголовью и безо всякой осторожности воткнул клыки в один из них, забрызгав ковёр вокруг себя. Но лучше уж потом чистить кровавые следы, чем осушить Джона посреди кухни.

***

Последующие дни оказались одними из худших, которые Шерлок пережил за всю свою жизнь, и, учитывая, что единственным воспоминанием, какое у него осталось о перерождении, была невероятная боль, как будто его кожу сдирали с костей железными крючьями, это много о чём говорило.

Благодаря ранее собранным уликам, единственным, что ему сейчас оставалось сделать, чтобы раскрыть текущее дело — было направить Лестрейда в правильном направлении, что без труда выполнялось с помощью мобильного телефона. Но хотя Шерлок и избегал находится непосредственно рядом с Джоном, одна мысль об его притягательной кровеносной системе, функционирующей всего лишь за тонкой стеной комнаты, заставляла клыки обнажаться.

Это было похоже на состояние сразу после обращения, без намёка на самоконтроль, со всеми мыслями и грубыми желаниями, направленными лишь на то, чтобы почувствовать булькающую во рту кровь. Что-то в Джоне (вернее, в запахе его крови) вызывало это буйство реакций; и если Шерлок не хотел, чтобы ненавистный Майкрофт оказался прав, ему стоило найти выход. И как можно быстрее.

На данный момент единственным решением, которое позволяло ему успокоить инстинкты, было представлять себе в деталях всё, что он мог бы сделать с Джоном, чтобы выпить его кровь (и другие, менее питательные жидкости), одновременно подкрепляясь из дежурного пакета. Но Шерлок не был идиотом; он понимал, что рано или поздно плацебо перестанет помогать; и тогда Джон, наконец, обнаружит его угрожающее безумие. Если только…

Резкий стук в дверь спальни вырвал Шерлока из размышлений. Он был глубоко погружен в себя после утоления жажды и представления во всех подробностях двадцать девятого изобретённого им способа питаться Джоном, не оставляя следов на шее.

— Шерлок, я знаю, что ты там. Открой эту проклятую дверь, или я вышибу её.

— Чёрт!

Шерлок стремительно вскочил и спрятал пустые пакеты, которые ещё мгновение назад лежали у него на коленях. Он прикрыл окровавленную простыню толстым пуховым одеялом и бросил быстрый взгляд в зеркало, чтобы проверить, нет ли следов крови на лице или одежде. Потом глубоко вздохнул, стараясь абстрагироваться от запахов, и, прежде чем открыть дверь, принял свой самый безразличный вид.

— Вот так встреча, — саркастическим тоном произнёс Джон, занося кулак, явно готовый снова барабанить в дверь, если бы Шерлок не открыл её вовремя. — Приятно знать, что ты действительно существуешь и ты не плод моего воображения.

— Привет, Джон, — поздоровался Шерлок, проходя мимо него по направлению к кухне.

Джон последовал за ним, и Шерлоку пришлось зайти за стол таким образом, чтобы не было заметно, как сильно он хочет увеличить расстояние между собой и объектом своих кровавых фантазий. Джон скрестил руки на груди.

— Ты можешь мне сказать, какая муха тебя укусила? — спросил он с упрёком. —Я не видел тебя две недели. А я ведь живу с тобой!

— Насколько я помню, когда ты переезжал, я предупредил тебя, что не являюсь самым лучшим соседом по квартире, — тут же возразил Шерлок, тоже скрестив руки в попытке удержать самообладание. Чем больше препятствий он воздвигал между своим телом и телом Джона, тем лучше.

— Я знаю, — согласился Джон, не отрывая от него глаз. — Так же как и то, что ты можешь проводить дни без сна, разговоров или еды, но в последнее время ты, кажется, избегаешь конкретно меня, а этого не было в договоре.

Джон приблизился на шаг к столу, и Шерлок инстинктивно отступил назад. Джон вздохнул.

— Вот видишь? — взмахнул он рукой. — Или ты сделал что-то глупое, о чём не хочешь, чтобы я знал, или просто теряешь рассудок. — Но как бы то ни было, я хочу объяснений, — потребовал он, подчёркивая свою точку зрения тяжёлым перетаптыванием по полу кухни.

Шерлок посмотрел ему в глаза, и Джон без колебаний вернул взгляд. Удивительно, как этот приветливый и мягкий человек мог излучать такую властность, просто распрямив спину и произнеся пару слов нужным тоном. Шерлок вздохнул, желая, чтобы за все эти дни изоляции ему пришла в голову лучшая идея, чем та, которую он собирался высказать.

— Признаю, — сказал он, махнув рукой. — Ты прав. Я избегал тебя, но только потому, что есть кое-что, о чём мне нужно тебя попросить, но я не знаю, как это сделать.

Джон нахмурился и посмотрел на него прищуренными глазами, хотя в них было больше любопытства, чем недоверия.

— Я слушаю.

Шерлок вдохнул, всеми силами сдерживаясь, чтобы клыки не прорвались на свет, и постарался придать себе как можно более невозмутимый вид.

—Мне нужна твоя кровь, — сказал он, и брови Джона почти мгновенно поднялись. — Ну, не вся, — уточнил Шерлок, как будто бы в шутку. — На данный момент достаточно одной или двух пробирок.

Джон прочистил горло, явно потеряв дар речи, и Шерлок снова заговорил, не в силах удержаться.

— Это для эксперимента… очевидно.

Джон на мгновение задумался, прежде чем ответить, и Шерлок тут же с быстротой молнии начал выдумывать дополнительные объяснения, зачем ему нужна чужая кровь, если у него самого течёт пять-шесть литров в венах. Но на что он не рассчитывал, так это на то, что Джон как всегда окажется Джоном.

— Хорошо, — просто сказал Джон, и у Шерлока чуть не отпала челюсть. — До тех пор, пока это ради науки, и ты перестанешь глупить и избегать меня, у тебя будет столько крови, сколько нужно.

Шерлоку пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы не дать своему разуму раз за разом прокручивать фразу, которую только что произнёс Джон. Когда он снова сосредоточился, его сосед безуспешно звал его:

— Земля планете Шерлок, ты меня слышишь?

Шерлок несколько раз моргнул и ошарашенно покачал головой.

— Что ты сказал? — спросил он, снова взглянув на Джона.

— Тебе нужна кровь прямо сейчас или мне сначала как-то подготовиться? — повторил Джон. У Шерлока пересохло во рту.

— Можно прямо сейчас, — пробормотал он. И добавил, стараясь казаться спокойным. — Если, конечно, у тебя нет других важных дел.

—Я собирался идти спать, — сказал Джон, подходя к кухонной двери.— Но вряд ли это займёт много времени. Полагаю, ты не хранишь жгут, шприц и вакутейнеры в кухонных ящиках, не так ли? — спросил он риторически. — Я скоро вернусь.

Джон пришёл через несколько минут, неся свой медицинский чемоданчик. Он переоделся и теперь был в хлопчатобумажных шортах и майке, которые подчеркивали, насколько в хорошей форме он всё еще находился после армии. Шерлок не мог отвести взгляд, и не только из-за того, что его притягивала обнажённая шея.

— Ты ждёшь особого приглашения? — спросил Джон, пытаясь как-то вывести Шерлока из прострации. Он сел за стол со всем необходимым для процедуры и положил левую руку ладонью вниз.— Ты же не будешь настаивать, чтобы я брал кровь сам?

И Шерлок сделал это. Не дыша, едва двигаясь помимо строго необходимого и старательно не думая ни о чем, кроме механической последовательности своих действий. Он был настолько сконцентрирован, что, если бы не его сверхразвитые чувства, никогда бы не заметил, как пристально Джон смотрит на него. Однако в глазах Джона было нечто странное, такое, чего Шерлок никогда в них прежде не видел и поэтому понятия не имел, как идентифицировать.

— Боишься? — осторожно спросил он, ощупывая внутреннюю сторону локтя Джона, чтобы найти наиболее пригодную для прокола вену.

— Дело не в этом, — тихо сказал Джон. — Я думал, что увижу… но нет, ничего, — отмахнулся он наконец, покачав головой.

Шерлок прищурился, но не стал настаивать; закончить то, чем он сейчас занимался, было гораздо важнее.

Две минуты спустя Джон прижимал пропитанную спиртом ватку к миллиметровому проколу в своей латеральной подкожной вене, а Шерлок держал вакутейнеры так крепко, словно они могли выпустить крылья и улететь.

— Полагаю, ты захочешь начать эксперимент прямо сейчас, поэтому ухожу, —сказал Джон, отбрасывая ватку с кровью. — Увидимся завтра, Дракула! —попрощался он, собрал инструменты и оставил Шерлока посреди кухни.

Шерлок же, как только уверился, что Джон не вернётся, взял со стола использованный шприц, достал из холодильника пару пакетов (выбрав те, что были той же группы крови, как у Джона) и заперся в своей комнате. Усевшись на кровать, он осторожно впрыснул содержимое каждой пробирки в пакет, а потом, не выдержав дольше, снял пробку с одной из них и сделал большой глоток.

То, что он пил сейчас, не могло сравниться ни с чем пробованным раньше! Это было похоже на вкус крови в первый раз, на что-то, что насыщало его тело и энергию так, как ничто в мире никогда до этого. И всего лишь от нескольких капель!

Он хотел большего, он нуждался в большем, даже несмотря на то, что высосал всё, что текло по пластиковой трубке, служащей сейчас какой-то жуткой коктейльной соломинкой. Когда первый пакет опустел, Шерлок с трудом удержался от того, чтобы вонзить клыки в бок второго, поглощая содержимое с таким остервенением, будто не пил неделями.

Это было плохо, очень плохо, так плохо, что внутренний голос Шерлока оглушительно требовал от него остановиться немедленно, пока ещё оставалась такая возможность.

— Ты играешь с огнём, — сказал Майкрофт в день первого посещения квартиры Шерлока. Но чего старший брат не учёл, так это того, как сильно Шерлок желал обжечься.

***

— Джон, мне нужно, чтобы завтра ты ел клубнику. Только клубнику и ничего, кроме неё.

Голос Шерлока эхом отозвался в ночной тишине квартиры на Бейкер-Стрит, в которой ни один из жильцов не произнёс ни слова в последние несколько часов. Джон провёл вечер, сидя в своем кресле и читая потрёпанную книгу непонятного содержания. Шерлок же, в свою очередь, использовал время нахождения в кожаном кресле для более полезных вещей, чем простое чтение.

— Клубника? — спросил Джон, нахмурившись над своей книгой. — Почему именно клубника?

— Для науки, — просто ответил Шерлок.

Джон закрыл книгу, задумчиво глядя на неё.

— Хорошо, — согласился он. — Но почему всё-таки клубника?

— Если даже я попытаюсь объяснить, ты не поймёшь.

— У меня степень в медицине, ты помнишь? — тут же возразил Джон. — Я немного разбираюсь в химии.

— И у меня много обуви, но это не делает меня сапожником, не так ли?

Джон, уязвлённый последним замечанием, смерил Шерлока сердитым взглядом, на что тот лишь самодовольно улыбнулся. В конце концов Джон вздохнул, принимая свою судьбу.

— Если я заболею, ты будешь виноват, — заявил он. — И ты должен дать мне свою банковскую карточку для этой покупки!

Шерлок улыбнулся капитуляции Джона и встал, перемещаясь из гостиной в безопасную тишину своей комнаты, где находился запас пакетов, наполненных кровью его соседа. Жизнь сильно изменилась с тех пор, как он решил её попробовать. Первоначально Шерлок пытался изобрести множество оригинальных способов получить у Джона пару её флаконов, но Джон добровольно решил расстаться с ней. Много раз вопрос о правильности этого возникал в мыслях Холмса, но тут же отбрасывался в сторону, чтобы уступить место самым безумным и кровавым фантазиям о соседе по комнате.

Шерлок закончил пить из пакета и отложил его в сторону, остановившись на мгновение, чтобы оценить свою сытость. Он явно не умирал с голоду, но и дополнительный пакет с кровью тоже бы не помешал.

Он пополз по матрасу, свесившись с одного из краёв, пока его голова почти не коснулась пола, сунул руку под кровать и нащупал контейнер с хладагентом. Но лёгкость, с которой он смог его вытащить, подсказала ему, что особые запасы подошли к концу.

— Тогда придётся взять кровь из холодильника, — пробормотал он в пустоту, снова пряча контейнер.

Он молниеносно пересёк комнату, желая побыстрее утолить оставшуюся жажду (и вернуться к разработке фантазии, на самом интересном месте которой ему пришлось прерваться). В квартире царила темнота, едва рассеиваемая проникающим в окна гостиной светом. Пока Шерлок кормился, Джон, должно быть, уже лёг спать. Это всё упрощало.

Шерлок прошёл на кухню и открыл холодильник, с облегчением убедившись, что его пакеты целы. Он выбирал, какая группа крови подойдёт сейчас больше всего, когда отчетливое покашливание за спиной заставило его замереть.

— Мы голодны, да? А так хотелось надеяться, что после того, сколько ты пил в течение последних недель, тебе больше не придётся прибегать к ночному десерту.

Шерлок повернулся к Майкрофту, смотрящему на него из дальнего угла кухни. Лицо брата, скрытое в тени, было так напряжено, что это было заметно даже без способности Шерлока видеть в темноте.

— Я и не знал, что ты стал заниматься бродяжничеством по чужим домам. Это новое хобби, чтобы отвлечься от диеты?

Майкрофт даже не вздрогнул.

— Ты можешь сколько угодно отклоняться от темы, Шерлок, но я знаю, что ты делаешь. И я приехал сюда, чтобы остановить тебя.

— Ты пришел, чтобы помешать мне перекусить? — спросил Шерлок, приподняв одну бровь.

— Если в закуску входит кровь твоего соседа по квартире, то да.

Шерлок уронил пакет с кровью на пол, даже не заметив, что держал его в руках.

— На что ты намекаешь? — спросил он осторожно. Меньше всего ему хотелось продемонстрировать слабость или удивление, особенно в такой момент.

— Я ни на что не намекаю, — бесхитростно сказал Майкрофт. — Я излагаю факты. Я знаю, что ты пьёшь кровь доктора Ватсона, и даже если делаешь это не напрямую, твоя маленькая игра должна прекратиться. Прежде чем…

Шерлок почувствовал прилив гнева. Он знал, что Майкрофт любил совать нос в чужие дела, но как, черт возьми, он узнал про кровь Джона?

— Прежде чем что..? — спросил он.

— Прежде чем ты поддашься своим инстинктам и осушишь его до костей посреди гостиной.

Голос Майкрофта звучал так непререкаемо, словно каждое выходящее из его уст слово было Евангелием, которому каждый обязан следовать без возражений. Шерлок ненавидел, когда ему указывали, что он должен делать и что нет, особенно когда это касалось Джона. И что с того, что он просто пил его кровь? Он же не применял гипноз с целью насильно сделать его своим рабом.

— Я бы не поступил так с Джоном, — возразил он. — Никогда.

— И я не сомневаюсь, что ты так думаешь, — ответил Майкрофт. — Но я здесь не для того, чтобы спорить. Я здесь, чтобы заставить тебя остановиться. Джон не твоя собственность, и пока это так, я обязан защищать его от тебя и тебе подобных.

— А что, если я не прекращу? —спросил Шерлок вызывающим тоном.

— Тогда мне придется рассказать ему всё: что он уже почти год живет с вампиром и что для его безопасности лучше всего собрать свои вещи и как можно быстрее уехать с Бейкер-стрит.

Шерлок не верил своим ушам. Даже Майкрофт не мог пасть так низко… Хотя, если подумать, и в этом заключалась проблема: на самом деле он мог.

Майкрофт направился к двери, ведущей на лестницу. Он открыл её, задержавшись на пороге и глядя на Шерлока с властным выражением, которое обычно предназначалось для того, чтобы заставлять подчиненных делать то, что им говорят.

— Безответственное веселье кончилось, дорогой брат. Настало время доктору Уотсону узнать всю правду, и если ты умён, то не станешь дожидаться, пока её сообщу я. — Майкрофт бросил на Шерлока странный взгляд со смесью жалости и снисходительности, заставивший его внутреннности скрутиться. — Даю тебе времени до послезавтра.

И не говоря больше ни слова, Майкрофт вышел из квартиры, отбив у Шерлока весь аппетит.

***

Шерлок кружил по комнате, взвешивая оставшиеся немногочисленные варианты. Вчерашний визит Майкрофта дал ясно понять две вещи: во-первых, пока Джон и он не были связаны, его брат и кто-либо ещё обладали большей властью, чем он; во-вторых, Шерлок предпочёл бы тысячу раз самому сказать Джону всю правду, чем ждать, пока Майкрофт наполнит его голову всякой ерундой.

Конечно, существовала огромная вероятность, что Джон решит покинуть 221Б, как только узнает, что живёт с вампиром, но лучше так, чем оставаться в неизвестности, строя предположения без фактов. Кроме того, не было никаких гарантий, что Майкрофт не попытается отослать Джона даже без его согласия. Это было почти чудо, что он так долго держался в стороне, и если время исповеди, наконец, наступило, то оставалось только рискнуть и надеяться на лучшее.

Качнув головой, Шерлок посмотрел на свои наручные часы. Они показывали шесть часов вечера, а это значило, что Джон уже должен был сидеть в гостиной, читая какую-нибудь книгу. Иногда было чрезвычайно удобно, что его сосед по квартире всегда придерживался расписания.

Как Шерлок и предполагал, Джон сидел в своём обычном кресле с раскрытой на коленях книгой. Шерлок вошёл в гостиную и плюхнулся в кресло напротив, уставившись на Джона.

— Полагаю, — Джон посмотрел прямо на него. — Ты хочешь со мной поговорить. Либо это так, либо ты снова планируешь мое расчленение.

— Мне правда нужно кое-что тебе сказать, — подтвердил Шерлок, по-прежнему не отрывая от него глаз. — Что-то важное. Жизненно важное.

Джон тихо фыркнул, закрыл книгу и повернулся к Шерлоку.

— Хорошо, — согласился он. — Давай, расскажи мне о своих печалях.

Перед тем как начать, Шерлок глубоко вздохнул, частично чтобы сформулировать всё, что собирался изложить, а также чтобы набраться мужества. Возможно, это был их последний цивилизованный разговор с Джоном; большое спасибо Майкрофту.

— Прежде всего, ты должен знать, что ничто из того, что я скажу, не изменит человека, который сидит перед тобой. Шерлок, которого ты знаешь, это тот самый Шерлок, которым я был, кто я есть и которым, скорее всего, останусь. Я также хочу, чтобы ты знал, что у тебя есть полное право уйти, если ты этого захочешь, но я бы предпочёл, чтобы до того как принять решение, ты выслушал меня.

— О, Шерлок, ты бросаешь меня? — прервал его Джон, и, хотя это прозвучало слегка шутливо, Шерлоку было не до юмора.

— После того, как я скажу то, что собираюсь, возможно, именно ты захочешь «бросить» меня, — заметил он. — Это если ты не слишком напугаешься, чтобы двинуться, и не достаточно разозлишься, чтобы уйти, не дав мне закончить.

— Ладно, теперь ты точно меня пугаешь, — сказал Джон уже не весёлым, а озабоченным тоном. — Не мог бы ты всё же объясниться?

Шерлок снова набрал воздуха и выпалил на едином выдохе:

— Я вампир, Джон, — признался он наконец. — Настоящий вампир. Убийца без совести и чести, который пьёт кровь любого невинного, чтобы выжить. Поэтому тебе небезопасно оставаться рядом со мной.

Выражение лица Джона пару секунд оставалось непонятным, но в следующую секунду из его горла вырвался звонкий, искренний смех.

Джон смеялся так, как Шерлок никогда в жизни не видел, чтобы он смеялся, жадно и не сдерживаясь, хватаясь за ребра и издавая столько шума, что даже миссис Хадсон, должно быть, прислушивалась внизу. Шерлок озадаченно смотрел на него, не зная, как реагировать. Он понимал, что его признание звучало фантастично, но неужели оно было настолько неправдоподобным? Даже удар был бы более логичной реакцией, чем этот хохот.

— Ты, должно быть, шутишь? — сказал Джон, вытирая уголки глаз, когда смог, наконец, немного успокоиться, — Это то, что ты собирался мне сказать? Я думал, ты спрятал труп своего брата в спальне или что-то в этом роде.

— Джон, я правда думаю, что ты не воспринимаешь всё настолько серьёзно, как оно того заслуживает.

— Поверь мне, Шерлок, нет человека, который относился бы к этому вопросу серьёзнее, чем я, — заверил Джон, уже совсем не смеясь. — Но я и так в курсе, что ты вампир, — произнёс он под ошеломленным взглядом Шерлока. — Тебе не нужно было так сильно переживать, чтобы сообщить мне об этом.

Голова Шерлока закружилась. Джон уже знал, что он вампир? Откуда, чёрт возьми? Словно угадывая его вопросы, Джон снова заговорил.

— Я давно это знаю, — пояснил он. — Даже если вы с братом считаете иначе, я не дурак. Я имею в виду, ты почти не ешь, не спишь, и я никогда не видел, чтобы ты находился на солнце. Красные глаза, твоя необыкновенная наблюдательность… кроме того, кто ещё держит мешки с кровью в холодильнике? Не нужно быть учёным, чтобы догадаться.

— Но почему?

— Почему я ничего не сказал? — закончил Джон и пожал плечами. — Не знаю — признался он. — Возможно, я надеялся, что ты сам мне расскажешь, или это было недостаточно важным, чтобы обсуждать за ужином.

Шерлок помолчал, обдумывая ситуацию. Он потратил месяцы, скрывая от Джона ужасную тайну только для того, чтобы обнаружить, что тот её знает, и не только знает, но даже не беспокоится. Он не мог дождаться увидеть противную физиономию Майкрофта, когда он ему об этом расскажет.

Вдруг новая мысль пришла ему в голову: если Джон знал о его сущности, что ещё он знал?

— Джон, — позвал он, прочищая горло. Тот не переставал смотреть на него, но что-то в его выражении изменилось, когда он услышал, что к нему обращаются. — Мне кажется, это идеальный момент, чтобы рассказать тебе, что я делал с твоей кровью все эти недели.

— Я знаю, что ты её пил, — негромко сказал Джон, и у Шерлока свело живот. — Как я уже сказал, я не дурак. И нет, это меня не волнует. Ты же знаешь, что если тебе что-то от меня нужно, достаточно попросить.

В потрясённом мозгу Шерлока последние слова Джона прозвучали куда более значительно, чем следовало. Или, может быть, Шерлоку показалось?

— В таком случае, — сказал он, ухватившись за сказанное, — Я хочу, чтобы ты выпил мою кровь.

Судя по выражению лица, это застало Джона врасплох.

— Что ты хочешь? — спросил он. — Зачем?

— Чтобы пометить тебя, — сказал Шерлок. — Сейчас ты просто человек, но если в тебе появится моя кровь, это станет меткой, которая сделает тебя моей «собственностью» и не позволит другим, таким как я, прикасаться к тебе. Это также позволит мне чувствовать, если ты окажешься в опасности, и самое главное: твоя защита перестанет быть проблемой Майкрофта, потому что за неё стану отвечать я.

Джону потребовалось несколько минут на обдумывание его предложения, и Шерлок не возражал. Когда Джон, наконец, заговорил, голос его звучал спокойно, с легким оттенком любопытства.

— Ты будешь кормиться мной? — спросил он.

— Только если захочешь, — ответил Шерлок, пожав плечами. — Некоторые связанные разрешают пить свою кровь, чтобы их вампир не нападал на других людей, но правительство всё равно держит нас на коротком поводке, поэтому это не обязательно.

Джон расправил плечи.

— Хорошо, я согласен. — Шерлоку не верилось в происходящее. — Хочешь начать прямо сейчас? — спросил Джон.

Шерлок кивнул, не зная, как ответить лучше, и поднялся из кресла. Джон тоже.

— Нам удобнее встать ближе друг к другу, — сказал Шерлок. — Так будет легче поддержать тебя, если что-то пойдет не так.

— А что-то может пойти не так? — с замаскированным беспокойством спросил Джон.

Они стояли посреди гостиной, лицом друг к другу, и Джон смотрел на него со смесью страха и возбуждения. «Адреналиновый наркоман», — подумал Шерлок, не в силах удержаться.

— Не совсем, — уточнил он. — Это скорее вопрос адаптации, например, когда жаропонижающее поднимает твою температуру, прежде чем начать её снижать.

Шерлок открыл рот и выпустил клыки, и теперь Джон не мог скрыть абсолютного изумления. Пытаясь не обращать на это внимания, Шерлок приблизил внутреннюю часть одного из запястий ко рту и вонзил зубы в плоть, достаточно глубоко, чтобы добраться до вен.

Затем он вытащил клыки из раны и подошёл к Джону как можно ближе, поднеся прокушенное запястье к его рту. Словно ведомый невидимой силой, Джон прижал губы к ране и начал сосать, а Шерлок изо всех сил старался не задохнуться. Глаза Джона с расширенными зрачками смотрели на него сквозь светлые ресницы с наименее невинным выражением, виденным Шерлоком в жизни. Он почувствовал, как его собственные глаза изменили цвет от этого взгляда и той полуулыбки, которая блуждала на окровавленных губах Джона (хотя это могло оказаться лишь игрой света).

А ещё через мгновение колени Джона подогнулись, заставив его оторваться от запястья Шерлока и чуть не упасть на пол. Шерлок поймал его в воздухе, и они замерли в том клишированном положении, в котором пары в фильмах обычно оказываются перед поцелуем.

Джон смотрел с таким видом, который Шерлок мог описать только как неприкрытое желание, даже несмотря на то, что мозг отказывался считать подобные выводы правдивыми. Губы Джона были испачканы его кровью, бесспорно подтверждая, что Джон Уотсон теперь принадлежал ему. Сама эта мысль вызвала бешеный взрыв эмоций внутри Шерлока, как в груди, так и на пару четвертей ниже, и когда Джон облизнул губы в явном намерении ещё немного полакомиться кровью, Шерлок отказался от всякой осторожности и притянул его к себе, пока они не столкнулись ртами.

Это был сумбурный поцелуй, беспорядочное соприкосновение губ, языков и клыков, которыми Шерлок пытался пометить и заклеймить партнёра. Металлический привкус собственной крови переполнял его чувства в сочетании с жаром тела в его объятиях и растущим ощущением обладания, которое порождал его человек. Джон потрепал Шерлока по волосам и попытался встать, чтобы взять на себя верховенство в поцелуе. Вскоре ему это удалось, и он до боли прикусил губу Шерлока.

— Эй! — вскрикнул Шерлок, отстраняясь, но сильные руки Джона снова обняли его, и все жалобы были заглушены новой порцией поцелуев.

Так они стояли ещё несколько минут, следуя своими телами за движением губ, касаясь, сжимая и лаская всё, до чего могли дотянуться. Неожиданным рывком Джон подхватил Шерлока под бёдра и поднял в воздух, а тот не раздумывая воспользовался ситуацией, обвив ногами талию Джона, в результате чего их эрекции оказались на одном уровне. Это было похоже на телепатическую связь, когда действия одного дополнялись реакциями другого. И это было совершенно замечательно.

Джон держал его за нижнюю часть бёдер, и Шерлок стонал от поцелуев, едва замечая, что мир вокруг него начинает двигаться. Джон пронёс его на руках через кухню и коридор, одним ударом распахнул дверь спальни и вошёл в тёмную комнату. Прервав поцелуй, Джон посмотрел ему в глаза, и Шерлок почувствовал, как дрожь пробежала по телу от одного этого взгляда, который обещал исполнить каждую его фантазию.

Шерлок похотливо улыбнулся, и Джон улыбнулся в ответ, одним резким толчком ноги захлопнув дверь. Он бросил его на кровать, словно тот ничего не весил, и Шерлок так и остался лежать в том положении, в котором упал, широко раскинув ноги и многозначительно, приглашающе глядя на Джона. Но у того, похоже, были другие планы. Он принял ту властную военную позу, которая так сильно возбуждала Шерлока, и подошёл к кровати, оставаясь, однако, вне досягаемости.

— На колени, — сказал он командным тоном, который тут же отразился у Шерлока в промежности. — Немедленно.

Шерлок моментально повиновался, глядя на Джона сверху вниз и удивляясь, как он мог так долго жить без этого мужчины в своей постели.

— Снимай всё и ложись на спину.

Этот военный тон воспламенил Шерлока ещё сильнее, если это вообще было возможно. Он делал то, что приказывал Джон, не отрывая от него глаз, хотя сам Джон раздевался, не обращая на него никакого внимания, и слишком далеко, чтобы до него можно было дотянуться хотя бы кончиками пальцев.

Шерлок торопливо сбросил всю одежду на одну сторону кровати и улёгся на спину, всё ещё глядя на Джона своими красными глазами, полными ожидания. Джон же, напротив, аккуратно снял каждую вещь и сложил их на стул в углу, словно максимально оттягивая решающий момент. Когда Шерлок смог, наконец, увидеть его член, то еле сдержал вздох. Он был идеальным, покрытым пульсирующими венками, слегка изогнутым и нужного размера; и, самое потрясающее, стоял почти вертикально специально для Шерлока.

Джон забрался на кровать и подполз к нему спереди, пробираясь к сомкнутым ногам. Он положил руки Шерлоку на колени, заставив его ощутить пронизывающий тело электрический ток, многократно усилившийся в тот момент, когда Джон с необычайной деликатностью раздвинул его ноги.

— Вампиры могут чувствовать? — спросил Джон. Глаза его были полны страсти, но говорил он спокойным тоном, словно находился не между ног Шерлока, а сидел за кухонным столом.

— Больше, чем люди, — признался Шерлок, потому что это была правда.

Он не знал наверняка, почему это происходит, скорее всего, та же энергия, которая поддерживала их в живых, была способна во много раз умножать их чувства. И то, что давало ему сверхразвитый нюх, зрение, вкус и слух, заставляло его нервные окончания взрываться при каждом прикосновении Джона к коже.

— Прекрасно, — мурлыкнул Джон, наклоняясь, чтобы взять Шерлока в рот.

Шерлок стонал и бесстыдно извивался, сминая пальцами одной руки шёлковые простыни, а другой запутавшись в мягких светлых волосах своего любовника. Джон двигался вверх и вниз с потрясающим для простого смертного ритмом, давая свободу и нажимая в нужных местах, терзая Шерлока удовольствием.

Вдруг Шерлок зарычал, почувствовав, как пара пальцев вошла в него без всякой подготовки. Он не знал, ощущались ли пальцы Джона, двигающиеся штопором внутри него, болезненными или просто приятными; он находился на том пределе, где боль и удовольствие смешиваются друг с другом, образуя другое, уникальное чувство, и подозревал, что именно в этом была идея Джона. Одновременно с проникновением Джон выпустил изо рта его член, и стон протеста непроизвольно вырвался из горла Шерлока. Джон успокоил его почти незаметным «Тсс» и выпрямился, устроившись между ног; его намерения были настолько очевидны, что, будь такая возможность, неподвижное сердце Шерлока снова пустилось бы вскачь.

Шерлок почувствовал член Джона у входа всего за несколько мгновений до проникновения. Он приглушённо вскрикнул, как-то средне между стоном и вздохом. Джон же не сводил с Шерлока глаз пока полностью не оказался внутри него, а потом гортанно захрипел.

— Теперь ты не сможешь сидеть, не думая обо мне, — сказал Джон с порочной улыбкой и, не давая времени на ответ, начал трахать Шерлока так, словно от этого зависело выживание человечества.

Шерлок полностью потерялся между осознанием Джона перед собой и ощущениями удовольствия/боли, которые вызывали его безумные толчки, и было почти чудом, что тело его до сих пор не разлетелось на части. Вероятно, к этому имела отношение его вампирская сущность. По мере того как он чувствовал приближение оргазма, вены Джона казались ему всё более и более аппетитными. Его клыки требовали вонзиться в них и выпить всё содержимое, но Шерлок отвлекал внимание, сосредотачиваясь на других частях своего тела, таких как полузабытая эрекция, которую (как если бы он читал мысли) Джон только что взял в руку, придавая трению тот же ритм, что и своим толчкам.

— Ты хочешь сделать это, не так ли? — неожиданно спросил Джон. Настолько, что Шерлок подумал, что ему показалось.

— О чём ты, Джон?

— Моя кровь, — уточнил Джон, и Шерлок почувствовал рывок у основания спины. — Ты хочешь попробовать её, правда?

— Я же говорил, что это не так.

— Сделай это, — скомандовал Джон, прерывая слова Шерлока и его мысли. —Сделай это, чёрт возьми!

Охваченный самым сильным порывом за всю свою вампирскую жизнь, Шерлок наклонился вперёд и вонзил клыки в загорелую шею Джона, пробуя на вкус его кровь, словно впервые; свежую, горячую и невероятно вкусную. Джон громко зарычал, увеличивая темп своих толчков, делая то же самое с членом Шерлока в руке.

Оргазм поразил так Шерлока неожиданно, что заставил запрокинуть голову назад, выкрикивая имя Джона во всю мочь своих лёгких. Джон тем временем толкнулся в него ещё пару раз, прежде чем выплеснуться внутрь и рухнуть на Шерлока с неразборчивыми проклятиями.

— Это было невероятно, — сказал он несколько минут спустя, когда его дыхание нормализовалось. Шерлок издал в ответ утвердительный звук, всё еще плавая по волнам своего пост-оргазма. — Знай мы об этом, начали бы трахаться с первого дня.

Шерлок усмехнулся на это замечание, подумав о том, сколько времени он потратил впустую, пытаясь скрыть свою натуру. Идиот.

Они довольно долго молчали, пока Джон лежал на груди Шерлока, а тот рисовал круговые узоры на его спине. Потом Джон опёрся на одну руку и заглянул Шерлоку в глаза, вызвав у него непроизвольную улыбку.

— Раз ты пил мою кровь, а я — твою, то теперь я превращусь в вампира?

Шерлок искренне расхохотался.

— Нет, — уверенно сказал он. — Чтобы ты стал вампиром, я должен был бы истощить тебя до смерти, потом напоить своей кровью, потом ты должен был бы умереть по-настоящему, чтобы они похоронили нас вместе… в общем, создать вампира очень сложно, и секс определенно не входит в формулу.

— О, — проворчал Джон с притворным разочарованием. — И если вам для создания вампира не нужен секс, то что нужно для секса с вампиром?

Шерлок улыбнулся, чувствуя, как вопрос Джона отразился в его опять возбудившейся промежности. Он опёрся на колени и перевернул их обоих на постели, меняясь ролями. Джон вздохнул от удивления.

— Для начала можешь просто попросить, пожалуйста, — проговорил он, выпустив клыки наружу и снова впившись в губы своего притягательного человека.


End file.
